Plastic intake ducts and manifolds for the intake air of a turbo charged combustion engine wherein the EGR (exhaust gas recirculation) inlet into the combustion air flow is situated downstream from the charged air cooler are known. For an example configuration, the EGR inlet is integrated into the plenum of the manifold instead of being upstream from the throttle body.
In another known configuration the EGR inlet is positioned upstream of the charge air cooler. At this location air coming from the turbo charger at a temperature above 150 degrees C. has to be mixed with exhaust gas entering the air intake line at temperatures up to 700 degrees C. This mixing creates a flow at a temperature that could exceed the maximum acceptable temperature for plastics. Thus the parts of the intake tract around this mixing zone are required to be made of metal.